John Zorn
John Zorn (born September 2, 1953 in New York City) is an American avant-garde composer, arranger, record producer, saxophonist and multi-instrumentalist. Zorn is a prolific artist; he has hundreds of album credits as performer, composer, or producer. He has had experience with a variety of genres including jazz, rock, hardcore punk, classical, extreme metal, klezmer, film, cartoon, popular, and improvised music. Zorn brings these styles to his work, which he refers to with the label avant-garde/experimental. Zorn has stated: "All the various styles are organically connected to one another. I'm an additive person - the entire storehouse of my knowledge informs everything I do. People are so obsessed with the surface that they can't see the connections, but they are there."Service, T. Shuffle and Cut The Guardian, March 7, 2003. Zorn has led the punk jazz band Naked City and the klezmer-influenced quartet Masada, composed Masada Songbooks (written concert music for classical ensembles), and has produced music for film and documentary. Zorn established himself within the New York City downtown music movement in the mid-1970s and has since composed and performed with a wide range of musicians working in diverse musical areas. From about 1986 to 1996 Zorn worked extensively in Japan, returning to New York as a permanent base in the mid-1990s.Watrous, P. John Zorn Takes Over the Town NY Times, February 24, 1989Fordham, J. (1993), The Essential Guide to Jazz on CD, Greenwich Editions: Londonliner notes to Nani Nani, (1995) Tzadik: New York Zorn has undertaken many tours of Europe, Asia, and the Middle East, often performing at festivals with varying ensembles to display his diverse output.John Zorn Festival in Israel 2008 website accessed 2 September 2008.Kelman, J. Festival International Musique Actuelle Victoriaville Review at All About Jazz, 15 May 2008. After releasing albums on several independent US and European labels, Zorn signed with Elektra Nonesuch and attracted wide acclaim in 1985 when he released The Big Gundown, a cover of music composed by Ennio Morricone.Rockwell J, Zorn Variations on Themes by Morricone, NY Times, November 2, 1986 He attracted further attention worldwide by following this with the release of ''Spillane'' in 1987, and Naked City by Naked City in 1989.Milkowski (2000)Watrous P, 'Spillane,' a Blend of American Styles, NY Times, May 25, 1988Rockwell J, As Important As Anyone In His Generation, " NY Times, February 21, 1988Pareles J, There Are 8 Million Stories in John Zorn's Naked City, NY Times, April 8, 1990 Zorn then recorded on the Japanese DIW label and curated the Avant subsidiary label before forming Tzadik in 1995, where he was prolific in issuing several new recordings each year as well as releasing the work of many other musicians. Early life John Zorn was born in New York City and learned piano, guitar and flute as a child.Helland, D Downbeat.com John Zorn Biography He grew up in a household full of a broad spectrum of sound: his mother listened to classical and world music, his father to jazz, French chansons, and country music, and his older brother to doo-wop, and 1950s rock and roll.Bourgin, S. M. (ed.),(1996) Contemporary Musicians, Vol. 15: Zorn, John accessed May 26, 2008 Zorn recalled an episode of his life, after buying a record by Mauricio Kagel in 1968 at the age of fifteen, that influenced his subsequent taste for experimental and avant-garde music:Put More Blood Into the Music (1989)Gordon (2008) pp.12-3 Here we are: Kagel, "Improvisation Ajoutée." I bought this when I was about 15. Still marked: got it at Sam Goody in September, for 98 cents. And it's a really crazy piece, with the guys screaming and hooting, something that attracted me. I was over at my friend's house, and he really liked the Rolling Stones. And I just got this record, and I put it on and he looked at me like...who the hell are you? Are you out of your mind? And his mother was there, and she was like palm on cheek my God, take this off... and right then and there, I decided: this was the music. Zorn spent time in his teenage years listening to classical music, film music, and, "listening to The Doors and playing bass in a surf band." He taught himself about orchestration and counterpoint by transcribing scores. He also studied music under Leonardo Balada. Zorn picked up the saxophone after discovering Anthony Braxton's album For Alto (1969) while studying composition at Webster College (now Webster University) in St. Louis, Missouri, where he attended classes taught by Oliver Lake.Milkowski (1998)Bartlett A Zorn of Plenty Seattle Weekly, June 23, 1999 While still at Webster, Zorn incorporated elements of free jazz, avant-garde and experimental music, film scores, performance art and the cartoon scores of Carl Stalling into his first recordings which were later released as First Recordings 1973 (1995).Zorn, J (1995) liner notes to John Zorn: First Recordings 1973. New York: Tzadik Zorn dropped out of college. Following a stint on the West Coast, Zorn moved to Manhattan. There he gave concerts in his apartment and other small NY venues, playing saxophone and a variety of reeds, duck calls, tapes, and other instruments.Pareles J, Concert: Sounds of Staley And Zorn, NY Times, December 4, 1983 He founded a performance art project called Theatre of Musical Optics, in 1975 and became a major participant in the fertile, avant-garde, downtown music scene as a composer, performer and producer of music that challenged the confines of any single musical genre.Troyano E, John Zorn's Theatre of Musical Optics in The Drama Review: TDR, Vol. 23, No. 4, Private Performance Issue December, 1979, pp. 37-44. Zorn later used the term "Theatre of Musical Optics" for the publishing company of his compositions. Early composition Zorn's early major compositions included several "game pieces" or "game theories", which he's described as "complex systems harnessing improvisers in flexible compositional formats,"Zorn, J. The Game Pieces in Cox, C. & Warner, D., Eds. (2004) Audio Culture: Readings in Modern Music, Continuum Press: New York (ISBN 0826416152) and which "involved strict rules, role playing, prompters with flashcards, all in the name of melding structure and improvisation in a seamless fashion." Game pieces were often named after sports, and include Baseball (1976), Lacrosse (1976), Dominoes (1977), Curling (1977), Golf (1977), Hockey (1978), Cricket (1978), Fencing (1978), Pool (1979), and Archery (1979) which was recorded at Martin Bisi's studio. His most enduring "game piece" is ''Cobra'' (1984) which he first released on album in 1987 and in subsequent versions in 1992, 1994 and 2002, and has revisited in performance many times.Kozinn, A John Zorn and 'Cobra' NY Times, September 3, 1989Ross, A Music and Plenty of It: 12 Hours' Worth In Fact NY Times March 15, 1993Ratliff, B Stretching the Boundaries of the Things Musicians Do NY Times, August 5, 1996 Zorn addresses both his own history and the musical philosophy behind his early works in the book Talking Music by William Duckworth.Duckworth (1999) pp.444-476 In 1981, Zorn was "blowing duck calls in buckets of water at fringe venues," which included 8BC, Roulette, Chandelier, and Zorn's own clubhouse, the Saint. Zorn's first solo saxophone (and duck call) recordings were originally released in two volumes as The Classic Guide to Strategy in 1983 and 1986 on the Lumina label. Zorn's early small group improvisations are documented on Locus Solus (1983) which featured Zorn with various combinations of other improvisers including Christian Marclay, Arto Lindsay, Wayne Horvitz, Ikue Mori, and Anton Fier. Ganryu Island featured a series of duets by Zorn with Satoh Michihiro on shamisen, which received limited release on the Yukon label in 1984. Zorn has subsequently released these recordings as CDs on Tzadik making them more widely available than the original vinyl pressings. Breakthrough recordings Zorn's breakthrough recording was 1985's The Big Gundown: John Zorn Plays the Music of Ennio Morricone, where Zorn offered radical arrangements of the Roman composer's themes from movies including The Big Gundown (1966), Once Upon a Time in the West (1968), A Fistful of Dynamite (1971), and Once Upon a Time in America (1984). The Big Gundown was endorsed by Morricone, who is quoted as saying: "This is a record that has fresh, good and intelligent ideas. It is realization on a high level, a work done by a maestro with great science-fantasy and creativity... Many people have done versions of my pieces, but no one has done them like this".Morricone, E in liner notes to The Big Gundown - 15th Anniversary Edition Tzadik: New York Zorn's versions of Morricone's compositions incorporated elements of traditional Japanese music, soul jazz, and other diverse musical genres. Zorn's fifteenth-anniversary re-release of the album featured additional explorations of Morricone's work. He first released the composition "Godard", a tribute to French film-maker Jean-Luc Godard whose jump-cut technique inspired Zorn's compositional approach, on the French tribute album The Godard Fans: Godard Ca Vous Chante? in 1986.Watrous, P. John Zorn Makes Radical Turn Chic, NY Times, September 16, 1993. Zorn followed this with his second major-label release Spillane in 1987 composed of three different tribute compositions. The title track featured text by Arto Lindsay set to an array of sonic film noir references, "Two-Lane Highway", a blues-based form to highlight the guitar of Albert Collins and "Forbidden Fruit", Zorn's tribute to a Japanese film star, performed by the Kronos Quartet. Further exploration of film noir themes were recorded for radio plays and released by Zorn as The Bribe: variations and extensions on Spillane (1998).Tzadik catalogue "Godard" and "Spillane" were re-released as a single CD, Godard/Spillane, on Tzadik in 1999.Tzadik catalogue These pieces are described by Zorn as "file-card compositions", a method of combining composition and improvisation in which Zorn would write down a description of what he wanted on file-cards and arrange them to form the piece.Cook, R. & Morton, B. (1992), The Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD, LP and Cassette, Penguin Books Zorn described the process in 2003: "I write in moments, in disparate sound blocks, so I find it convenient to store these events on filing cards so they can be sorted and ordered with minimum effort. Pacing is essential. If you move too fast, people tend to stop hearing the individual moments as complete in themselves and more as elements of a sort of cloud effect... I worked 10 to 12 hours a day for a week, just orchestrating these file cards. It was an intense process - one I don't want to go through again." Zorn's "file-card" method of organizing sound blocks into an overall structure largely depended on the musicians he chose, the way they interpreted what was written on the file cards, and their relationship with Zorn. "I'm not going to sit in some ivory tower and pass my scores down to the players." said Zorn, "I have to be there with them, and that's why I started playing saxophone, so that I could meet musicians. I still feel that I have to earn a player's trust before they can play my music. At the end of the day, I want players to say: this was fun - it was a lot of fucking work, and it's one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was worth the effort." Jazz interpreter Beginning in 1986 Zorn participated in several projects focused on modern jazz composers which highlighted his saxophone style. These included Voodoo (1986) by the Sonny Clark Memorial Quartet, with Wayne Horvitz, Ray Drummond and Bobby Previte and Spy vs Spy (1989) featuring hardcore punk-informed interpretations of Ornette Coleman's music performed by Zorn and Tim Berne on saxophones, Mark Dresser on bass and Joey Baron and Michael Vatcher on drums.Rockwell, J. Zorn & Berne Dowtown NY Times, August 22, 1987 News for Lulu (1988) and More News for Lulu (1992) featured Zorn, Bill Frisell and George Lewis performing compositions by Kenny Dorham, Sonny Clark, Freddie Redd, and Hank Mobley. He performed on two recordings by organist Big John Patton - Blue Planet Man (1993) and Minor Swing (1995) and contributed to the Sax Legends series (later re-released as The Colossal Saxophone Sessions) in 1993 with a version of Wayne Shorter's composition "Devil's Island" alongside Lee Konitz, who Zorn has described as "one of my all-time heroes".Hamilton, A. (2007) Lee Konitz: Conversations on the Improvisers Art University of Michigan Press: Ann Arbor. pp. 6-7. While Zorn is often considered a jazz musician his schema is considerably broader. He stated: "The term 'jazz', per se, is meaningless to me in a certain way. Musicians don’t think in terms of boxes. I know what jazz music is. I studied it. I love it. But when I sit down and make music, a lot of things come together. And sometimes it falls a little bit toward the classical side, sometimes it falls a little bit towards the jazz, sometimes it falls toward rock, sometimes it doesn’t fall anywhere, it's just floating in limbo. But no matter which way it falls, it's always a little bit of a freak. It doesn’t really belong anywhere. It's something unique, it's something different, it's something out of my heart. It's not connected with those traditions." "But the music is not jazz music, it’s not classical music, it’s not rock music. It’s a new kind of music... So I feel like that created a deep misunderstanding in what this music is. People started judging this new music with the standards of jazz, with the definitions of what jazz is and isn’t, because stories about it appeared in jazz magazines. And now I’ll do a gig at the Marciac Jazz Festival and I’ll get offstage and Wynton Marsalis will say, 'That’s not jazz.' And I’ll say, 'You’re right! But this is the only gig I’ve got, man. Give me another festival and I’ll play there.'"Milkowski (2009) Film music Zorn has written music for documentaries, underground films, television advertisements and cartoons which are documented in the Filmworks albums on the Tzadik label. Some of these film scores are jazz-influenced, others classical, and most feature ensembles consisting of rotating combinations of downtown musicians. Zorn has often used his cinematic and television commissions to experiment with line-ups and forms that would become more established parts of his musical canon. Zorn stated that "After my record The Big Gundown came out I was convinced that a lot of soundtrack work was going to be coming my way".Zorn, J (1992) liner notes to Filmworks 1986-1990 Tzadik: New York While Hollywood acclaim was not forthcoming he attracted the attention of many independent filmmakers. The first director to commission him was Rob Schwebber for the 1986 short White and Lazy followed by his work for Sheila McLaughlin's film, She Must Be Seeing Things (1986). In 1990, he composed the soundtrack for the Raúl Ruiz film The Golden Boat. All these soundtracks appeared on Filmworks 1986-1990 along with a sixty-four second interpretation of the theme from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly which featured future members of Naked City. Zorn's second Filmworks release documented his Music for an Untitled Film by Walter Hill (1996) which was composed for the film Trespass (1992) but replaced by a score by Ry Cooder.Rousell, P (2005) John Zorn Discography Filmworks III: 1990-1995 (1997) featured the first recordings by the Masada lineup for Joe Chappelle's Thieves Quartet (1993) along with early drafts for the Cynical Hysterie Hour project, duets with Marc Ribot which featured in Mei-Juin Chen's Hollywood Hotel (1994), and a series of commercial soundtracks for the advertising firm Weiden and Kennedy, including one directed by Jean-Luc Godard - a long-term Zorn inspiration.Zorn, J. (1997), liner notes to Filmworks III: 1990-1995 Tzadik: New York. Filmworks IV: S&M + More (1997) and Filmworks V: Tears of Ecstasy (1996) both included music written for films dealing with BDSM.liner notes to Filmworks IV: S&M + More (1997) and Filmworks V: Tears of Ecstasy (1996) Filmworks VI: 1996 contains the soundtracks to three underground films produced in 1996; Dina Waxman's Anton, Mailman, Henry Hills' Mechanics of the Brain, and Maria Beatty's The Black Glove. Filmworks VII: Cynical Hysterie Hour re-released the themes that Zorn produced for a Japanese cartoon which had only been previously available in limited release in Japan. Zorn regained the rights to these recordings by trading a booking at The Knitting Factory to Sony executives.Zorn, J. (1997), liner notes to Filmworks VII: Cynical Hysterie Hour Tzadik: New York. Filmworks VIII: 1997 features music for the documentary Port Of Last Resort (1998), which detailed the experiences of Jewish refugees who fled to Shanghai during the years preceding World War II, and the soundtrack to the underground film Latin Boys Go to Hell (1997).Internet Movie Database, Port of Last Resort.Internet Movie Database Latin Boys Go to Hell. Zorn's next soundtrack work did not appear until 2000 with Filmworks IX: Trembling Before G-d featuring music for an award winning documentary about gay and lesbian Orthodox Jews trying to reconcile their sexuality with their faith directed by Sandi Simcha DuBowski.[http://www.tremblingbeforeg-d.com/index2.html Trembling Before G-d website] accessed August 1, 2008. The following year Filmworks X: In the Mirror of Maya Deren (2001) featured music for a documentary by Martina Kudlacek on the life and work of underground filmaker Maya Deren.Zeitgeist Films website accessed August 1, 2008. The year 2002 was a very productive one for Zorn's cinematic scores. Filmworks XI: Secret Lives (2002) featured the Masada String Trio performing music for Aviva Slesin's documentary film on Jewish children hidden from the Nazis.Secret Lives website accessed July 18, 2008. Filmworks XII (2002) features music for three documentaries; Homecoming: Celebrating Twenty Years of Dance at PS 122, Shaolin Ulysses, a film about Shaolin Monks in America, and variations on the theme for Family Found, a documentary on outsider artist Morton Bartlett.CharlesDennis.net Homecoming Homecoming - a film by Charles Dennis accessed July 18, 2008PBS website Independent Lens: Saholin Ulysses - Kungfu Monks in America accessed July 18, 2008.Indivision Films website accessed July 18, 2008. Zorn released his third soundtrack collection of 2002 with Filmworks XIII: Invitation to a Suicide, written for a black comedy about a man selling tickets to his own suicide to save his father's life.[http://www.invitationtoasuicide.com/ Invitation to A Suicide website] accessed August 1, 2008. Zorns next two Filmworks releases featured in documentaries examining Jewish identity and antisemitism. Filmworks XIV: Hiding and Seeking (2003) provided the soundtrack a documentary about an Orthodox Jewish father attempting to alert his sons of the dangers of creating barriers between themselves and those outside their faith.PBS website: Hiding and Seeking - about the film Filmworks XV: Protocols of Zion (2005) featured music for a documentary about a resurgence of antisemitism in the United States in the wake of the September 11 attacks.[http://www.protocolsofzionmovie.com/ Protocols of Zion website] accessed August 1, 2008. Filmworks XVI: Workingman's Death (2005) presented themes for a documentary portraying hazardous employment undertaken in the Ukraine, Indonesia, Nigeria, Pakistan, and China.[http://www.workingmansdeath.com/about_en.html Workingman's Death website] accessed August 1, 2008. ''Filmworks XVII (2006) featured music for Martina Kudlacek's documentary Notes on Marie Menken intertwined with Zorn's percussive score for Beth Cataldo's portrait Ray Bandar: A Life with Skulls.[http://www.notesonmariemenken.org/ Notes on Marie Menken website] accessed August 1, 2008.[http://www.a-life-with-skulls.com/ Ray Bandar: A Life with Skulls website] accessed August 1, 2008 Filmworks XVIII: The Treatment (2006) featured music for Oren Rudavsky's romantic comedy based on the tango music of Astor Piazolla.[http://www.treatmentmovie.com/ The Treatment website] accessed August 1, 2008. Filmworks XIX: The Rain Horse (2008) was written for an animated children's short film by Russian director Dimitri Gellar. Also released in 2008 were Filmworks XX: Sholem Aleichem containing music for a documentary on the Jewish writer Sholem Aleichem, Filmworks XXI: Belle de Nature/The New Rijksmuseum featuring soundtracks for another of Maria Beatty's films and a documentary on the restoration of the Rijksmuseum Amsterdam, and Filmworks XXII: The Last Supper. Hardcore Zorn established Naked City in 1988 as a "compositional workshop" to test the limitations of a rock band format.Zorn, J. (1993) liner notes to Zornfest program Featuring Zorn on saxophone, Bill Frisell (guitars), Fred Frith (bass), Wayne Horvitz (keyboards), Joey Baron (drums), and occasional vocals from Yamatsuka Eye, Bob Dorough, and later Mike Patton, Naked City incorporated Zorn's appreciation of hardcore bands like Agnostic Front and grindcore bands like Napalm Death with his other influences and experimented with compositional form and cover versions.Carla Chiti (1998), John Zorn in Sonora. Itinerari Oltre il Suono: John Zorn. Italy: Materiali Sonori Edizioni Musicali. Named after a 1945 book of graphic black and white photographs by Weegee the band performed an aggressive mix of "soundtrack themes, bluesy hard bop, speedy hardcore rock, squealing free jazz and metallic funk".Pareles J. Cut-and-Paste Sounds from John Zorn Group, NY Times, February 27, 1989. Zorn has stated that "Naked City started with rhythm and blues/''Spillane'' type things then went into this hard-core thing... because I was living in Japan and experiencing a lot of alienation and rejection... My interest in hard-core also spurred the urge to write shorter and shorter pieces."McCutchan, A. (1999) The Muse that Sings: Composers Speak about the Creative Process pg. 161, Oxford University Press: New York. Naked City followed the release of their self-titled album with Torture Garden a collection of 42 "hardcore miniatures", intense brief compositions often lasting less than a minute, in 1989. Some of these tracks had featured on Naked City and others would resurface on the band's next full-length release, Grand Guignol (1992), which also included performances of works by Claude Debussy, Alexander Scriabin, Orlande de Lassus, Charles Ives, and Olivier Messiaen. The band's third album, Heretic (1992), featured more of these short improvisations produced for the soundtrack of an underground S/M film Jeux des Dames Cruelles. The band released a second EP, Leng Tch'e, in 1992 featuring a single composition which lasted just over half an hour. Radio, released in 1993, was the first Naked City album composed solely by Zorn, and featured tracks drawing on a wide range of musical influences including Charles Mingus, Little Feat, Ruins, Booker T. and the M.G.'s, Colin Wilson, Albert King, Chuck Brown, Orchestra Baobab, the Accüsed, the Meters, Tony Williams' Lifetime, Anton Webern, Sammy Cahn, Frank Sinatra, Morton Feldman, Igor Stravinsky, the Melvins, Beatmasters, Septic Death, Abe Schwartz, Ivo Papasov, Naftule Brandwein, Repulsion, Led Zeppelin, Bernard Herrmann, Santana, Extreme Noise Terror, Conway Twitty, Siege, Ornette Coleman, Corrosion of Conformity, Massacre, Quincy Jones, Sam Fuller, Funkadelic, Carcass, Liberace, Jan Hammer, Eddie Blackwell, Charlie Haden, Mick Harris, Carole King, Red Garland, Boredoms, Jerry Reed, SPK and Roger Williams in addition to Zorn's previously identified touchstones.Zorn, J., (1993), liner notes to Radio Avant: Japan. The final recording from the band Absinthe (1993) featured a blend of ambient noise styled compositions with tracks titled after the works of Paul Verlaine, Charles Baudelaire and other figures in the fin de siècle Decadent movement, and a dedication to Olivier Messiaen. Zorn disbanded Naked City after this release but briefly reformed the band for a European tour in 2003. Zorn also formed Painkiller with Bill Laswell on bass and Mick Harris on drums in 1991. Painkiller's first two releases, Guts of a Virgin (1991) and Buried Secrets (1992), also featured short grindcore and free jazz-inspired compositions. They released their first live album, Rituals: Live in Japan, on the Japanese Toys Factory label in 1993, followed by the double CD Execution Ground (1994), which featured longer dub and ambient-styled pieces. A second live album, Talisman: Live in Nagoya, was released in 2002 and the band was featured on Zorn's 50th Birthday Celebration Volume 12 (2005) with Hamid Drake replacing Harris on drums and guest vocalist Mike Patton.Tzadik catalogue Both bands attracted worldwide interest, particularly in Japan, where Zorn had relocated following a three-month residency in Tokyo.Goldberg, M. John Zorn Interview, BOMB Magazine, Issue 80, Summer 2002. Zorn collaborated with, and produced, numerous Japanese 'noise' artists including Merzbow, Otomo Yoshihide, Melt Banana and frequent collaborator Yamatsuka Eye. Many of these artists have now released albums on Tzadik and some regularly travel to New York to perform. Releases from both bands were criticized for their graphic album covers. The cover of the eponymous album by Naked City used the Weegee photograph "Corpse with Revolver C.A. 1940", which shows a gangland killing as did their later live album.Album credits - Naked City (album) (1990) and Naked City, Live, Vol. 1: Knitting Factory 1989 (2002). Zorn left Electra Nonesuch after the company's response to the artwork for Naked City's Grand Guignol, releasing the remaining Naked City albums on a Japanese-based label, Avant.Pocci S Naked City at http://www.xtrememusic.org The Committee Against Anti-Asian Violence protested against Zorn because they believed that the images used in the graphic design of Naked City's Torture Garden and Leng Tch'e portrayed degrading images of Asian people. To avoid problems, Zorn removed the original albums from retail sale and later replaced the artwork with new packaging titled Black Box.FAQ for the Zorn Mailing List, September 1997 Painkiller's Guts of a Virgin EP was banned in the UK after customs seized and destroyed the first shipment for violating the Obscene Publications Act.Potts, K. Sacred Dub: the music and projects of Bill Laswell website accessed July 16, 2008. Execution Ground was also released with the original cover photograph of a lynching removed. Zorn later re-released the Naked City and Painkiller albums as box sets with restored artwork after forming his own record label.Tzadik catalogue - Painkiller: Collected works website accessed July 16, 2008 Zorn recorded Hemophiliac in 2002 with Mike Patton and Ikue Mori which continued his interest in hardcore improvisations. The first release from this trio was a double CD set that was signed by the performers. Limited to 2,500 copies, this album soon became a highly sought-after collectors item.extrememusic.com Hemophiliac, undated web page The trio also released a live recording as part of Zorn's 50th Birthday Celebration Series. In 2006 Zorn formed the hardcore voice/bass/drums trio of Mike Patton, Trevor Dunn, and Joey Baron which became known as the Moonchild Trio.Walters, J.L. John Zorn: Crowley at the Crossroads The Guardian, June 21, 2006. That year two albums of Zorn's compositions performed by the trio were released: Moonchild: Songs Without Words and Astronome. A third album with the trio, but also featuring Zorn, Ikue Mori, Jamie Saft and chorus, Six Litanies for Heliogabalus, was released in 2007.Tzadik catalogue Their fourth release The Crucible appeared in 2008.Tzadik catalogue Concert music John Zorn has established a diverse repertoire of music written for chamber musicians and orchestras. As Zorn's interest in Naked City waned he "started hearing classical music in his head again."McCutchen, A. (1999) The Muse that Sings: Composers Speak about the Creative Process Oxford University Press: New York pg 167 Zorn began composing the suites Elegy (1992) (dedicated to Jean Genet) and Kristallnacht (1993) both of which drew on chamber music arrangements of strings, percussion and electronic instruments. Zorn was quoted in 1998 as saying "Sometimes I get the feeling that people just don't see me as a composer, but it's what I've always been since I was eight years old... I've always thought of myself as a composer, but the world has had a hard time looking at me as a composer because a lot of what I compose is controversial."Yurkin, C., Zorn Again!, Montreal Mirror, May 7, 1998. The establishment of Tzadik allowed Zorn to release many compositions which he had written, over the previous two decades, for classical ensembles. Zorn's earliest released "classical" composition (for five flutes), "Christabel", was written in 1972 and first appeared on Angelus Novus in 1998. Redbird (containing new compositions for bass drums and a harp/viola/cello/percussion quartet inspired by Agnes Martin) and The Book of Heads (35 etudes for solo guitar written in 1978 for Eugene Chadbourne and realised by Marc Ribot) were released in 1995 as part of Tzadik's Composer Series. Zorn credits the composition of his 1988 piece for string quartet "Cat O' Nine Tails", commissioned and originally released by the Kronos Quartet, to awakening him to the possibilities of writing for classical musicians. This composition was featured on The String Quartets (1999) and Cartoon S/M (2000) along with variations on "Kol Nidre", inspired by the Jewish prayer of atonement which was written at the same time as (but not part of) the first Masada Book.Tomassini A Finding, and Savoring, A Muse in 'McHale's Navy' NY Times December 5, 2001 Duras: Duchamp (1997) consists of two 'tribute' compositions, the first dedicated to Marguerite Duras has four movements lasting roughly thirty-four minutes influenced by the composition of Oliver Messiaen, the second "69 Paroxyms for Marcel Duchamp" lasts just over thirteen minutes. Aporias: Requia for Piano and Orchestra (1998) was Zorn's first full-scale orchestral release featuring pianist Stephen Drury, the Hungarian Radio Children's Choir and the American Composers Orchestra conducted by Dennis Russell Davies. Songs from the Hermetic Theatre (2001) featured four experimental compositions; "American Magus", was Zorn's first piece of electronic music dedicated to Harry Smith; "BeuysBlock", a meditation on the work of Joseph Beuys; "In the Very Eye of Night", a tribute to Maya Deren; and "The Nerve Key", Zorn's first piece of computer music. Madness, Love and Mysticism (2001) featured "Le Mômo", inspired by Antonin Artaud, performed by Stephen Drury (piano) and Jennifer Choi (violin); "Untitled", dedicated to Joseph Cornell, a cello solo for Erik Friedlander; and "Amour Fou" featuring the trio. Chimeras (2001) was inspired by Arnold Schoenberg's atonal composition "Pierrot Lunaire". Several of Zorn's later concert works drew inspiration from mysticism and the works of Aleister Crowley in particular. Magick (2004) featured the Crowley Quartet on "Necronomicon: for string quartet" and "Sortilège" written for two bass clarinets. A 2009 performance of "Necronomicon" was described as "...frenetic vortexes of violent, abrasive motion, separated by eerily becalmed, suspenseful sections with moody, even prayerful melodies. The music is sensational and evocative, but never arbitrary; you always sense a guiding hand behind the mayhem".Smith, S. Music in Review, NY Times, April 4, 2009. Mysterium released in 2005 featured "Orphée" performed by a sextet of flute, viola, harp, harpsichord and electronics; "Frammenti Del Sappho" for female chorus; and "Wulpurgisnacht" for string trio. Rituals (2005) featured Zorn's five movement opera for mezzo soprano and ten instruments composed for the Bayreuth Opera Festival in 1998. From Silence to Sorcery (2007) features three compositions; "Goetia" consists of eight variations for solo violin performed by Jennifer Choi; "Gris-Gris" is composition for thirteen tuned drums performed by William Winant; and "Shibboleth" is a tribute to Paul Celan scored for clavichord, strings and percussion. Zorn's concert works have been performed all over the world and he has received commissions from the New York Philharmonic, Brooklyn Philharmonic and BBC Radio 3.liner notes to Madness, Love and Mysticism (2001) Tzadik: New York When the piece for the Brooklyn Philharmonic was played at New Music America festival, he wrote in the pamphlet with the music:Gann (2006) p.232Gordon (2008) pp.39-40 Less than an actual music festival, New Music America is a one-sided overview that's more about politics, marketing, and sales than about the music it pretends to support...it's no more than a convention for the people in the music business who try to "out-hip" each other in the manipulation of artists. This postmodern yuppie tendency of business people dictating creative policy to artists is a very real danger that I intend to avoid at all costs. Masada Books : Joey Baron (dr), Greg Cohen (b), Dave Douglas (tr), John Zorn (as)]] John Zorn recorded Kristallnacht in November 1992, his premiere work of radical Jewish culture, featuring a suite of seven compositions reflecting the infamous Night of Broken Glass in late 1938 where Jews were targets of violence and destruction in Germany and Austria.Pareles J Evoking a Terrible Night in 1938, NY Times, December 19, 1992 The experience prompted Zorn to further explore his Jewish heritage and composing using Jewish musical styles.Paeles, J. Old and New in a Jewish Festival, NY Times, December 20, 1995.Yaffe, D. Learning to Reed, New York Nightlife, April 5, 1999. Zorn then set himself the task of writing 100 compositions within a year incorporating klezmer styles with his already broad musical palette.Kaplan, F. John Zorn's Joyful Jazz, Slate, October 3, 2003. Within three years, the number of compositions had grown to 200 and became known as the first Masada Book. Zorn explained: The initial releases featuring this compositional approach were ten albums by Masada appearing on the Japanese DIW label from 1994. Masada (later referred to as "acoustic" Masada) was an Ornette Coleman-inspired quartet with Zorn (alto saxophone), Joey Baron (drums), Dave Douglas (trumpet), and Greg Cohen (bass) that performed jazz-styled compositions based on Sephardic scales and rhythms.Ratliff, B. True to '60s Rhythms and Jewish Culture, NY Times, June 11, 1999. The original Masada albums were titled after the first ten letters of the Hebrew Alphabet – Alef, Beit, Gimel, Dalet, Hei, Vav, Zayin, Het, Tet and Yod – and contained compositions with Hebrew titles. Further releases by Masada consisted of live performances of the band recorded in Jerusalem, Taipei, Middleheim, Seville and in New York at the Knitting Factory and at Tonic and as a DVD, and a double CD of unreleased studio recordings, Sanhedrin 1994-1997 (2005). The Masada quartet performed at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts in March 2007 for what were billed as their final concerts.Ratliff B Barricades to Storm, Whether or Not Any Guards Were on Them, NY Times, March 13, 2007 Zorn reformed the band as a sextet with Uri Caine and Cyro Baptista in 2009 saying: The Masada Book has been performed by many different ensembles and musicians. The Masada String Trio composed of Greg Cohen (bass), Mark Feldman (violin), and Erik Friedlander (cello) regularly performs and records Zorn's Masada pieces. This group, with the addition of Marc Ribot (guitar), Cyro Baptista (percussion), and Joey Baron (drums) also perform as the Bar Kohkba Sextet. Electric Masada, the most recent regular Masada ensemble usually features Zorn, Baptista, Baron, and Ribot, along with Trevor Dunn (bass), Ikue Mori (electronics), Jamie Saft (keyboards) and Kenny Wollesen (drums).Fordham, J. John Zorn, The Guardian, July 22, 2003. A Tenth Anniversary Series of Masada recordings was released by Zorn beginning in 2003. The series featured five albums of Masada themes including ''Masada Guitars by Marc Ribot/Bill Frisell/Tim Sparks, Masada Recital by Mark Feldman & Sylvie Courvoisier, Masada Rock by Rashanim and two albums featuring various artists - Voices in the Wilderness and The Unknown Masada. In 2004, Zorn began composing the second Masada Book, The Book of Angels, resulting in an additional 300 compositions.Ratliff B A Most Prolific Composer Opens His Book of Angels, NY Times, September 12, 2006Gilbert, A Music on the Edge San Francisco Chronicle, May 29, 2005 Zorn explained: He has released several albums of Masada Book Two compositions performed by other artists. Recordings by the Jamie Saft Trio, Masada String Trio, Mark Feldman & Sylvie Courvoisier, Koby Israelite, The Cracow Klezmer Band, Uri Caine, Marc Ribot, Erik Friedlander, Secret Chiefs 3, Bar Kokhba Sextet, Medeski, Martin and Wood, and the Masada Quintet have been released in this series. The titles of many Masada Book Two compositions are derived from demonology and Judeo-Christian mythology. Tzadik record label In 1992 John Zorn collaborated with the Japanese Disc Union label to curate the Avant imprint, a subsidiary of the DIW jazz label which released the first Masada albums. Several Naked City recordings were released through the Avant label as well as many others on which Zorn featured downtown musicians including Derek Bailey, Buckethead, Eugene Chadbourne, Dave Douglas, Erik Friedlander, Wayne Horvitz, Ikue Mori, Bobby Previte, Zeena Parkins and Marc Ribot. In 1995, in co-operation with jazz producer Kazunori Sugiyama, Zorn established the Tzadik label to ensure availability of his catalogue and promote experimental musicians. Zorn said that the label is a way to shield from the power of the music industry, with "giant corporations acting like slave masters, like the return of the pharaohs," merging to get even more powerful like in the Polygram-Universal acquisition; and to shield from distribution companies like Tower, HMV, and Virgin Megastores, that are destroying "the small mom and pop stores—people that love the music and that’s why they have their store," and from the insidious pollution of the tastes of the masses, "with brainwashing and brain-control. These marketing guys who are at the head of all these companies, they’re really the ones that are spoon-feeding everybody shit." Zorn is inspired by other artists and different musical styles, particularly those working in improvised music. He has a special attraction to underground artists and musical styles that are extremely loud, wild, or creative. Tzadik has established a diverse catalogue reflecting Zorn's range of musical influences and influence. The Tzadik website describes the label as "...dedicated to releasing the best in avant garde and experimental music, presenting a worldwide community of musician-composers who find it difficult or impossible to release their music through conventional channels".Tzadik website The label's releases are divided into series: *The Archival Series features Zorn's recordings exclusively, including re-releases of several albums that appeared on other labels, Zorn's film work, and recordings from 1973 onwards; *The 50th Birthday Celebration Series is 11 live albums recorded in September 2003 at Tonic as part of the month-long concert retrospective of Zorn's work; *The Composer Series features Zorn's music for "classical" ensembles along with work by many other contemporary composers; *The Radical Jewish Culture Series features contemporary Jewish musicians; *The New Japan Series covers Japanese underground music; *The Film Music Series features soundtracks by other musicians (Zorn's Filmworks recordings are feartured in the Archival Series); *The Oracle Series promotes women in experimental music; *The Key Series presents notable avant-garde musicians and projects; *The Lunatic Fringe Series releases music and musicians operating outside of the broad categories offered by other series; and *The Spotlight Series promotes new bands and musical projects of young musicians. Tzadik also releases special edition CDs, DVDs, books and T-shirts. Since 1998 the designs of Tzadik releases have been created by graphic artist Heung-Heung "Chippy" Chin.Chelsea Art Gallery website Music romance Zorn released Music for Children in 1998.Tzadik catalogue The album, identified as "Music Romance Volume One" portrayed the broad spectrum of Zorn's compositions. Music for Children opened with a polyrhythmic etude for percussion and celeste, featured three short Naked City compositions, written at the time of Torture Garden, performed by Zorn with the Boston-based band Prelapse, a composition for wind machines and feedback dedicated to Edgard Varèse, a classical chamber piece for violin, percussion and piano, and ended with a music box-styled lullaby. The second "Music Romance" album, Taboo & Exile, was released in 1999 and featured a similar spectrum of broad styles.Tzadik catalogue One of Zorn's most popular albums was the third in the series, The Gift (2001), which surprised many with its relaxed blend of surf, exotica and world music.Tzadik catalogue Zorn released The Dreamers in 2008 which is considered to be a sequel to The Gift although not identified as a volume of "Music Romance". The year 2009 also saw the release of the album O'o, featuring the same style of music and set of players as the 2008 album. 50th birthday celebration In September 2003 Zorn celebrated his 50th birthday with a month-long series of performances at Tonic in New York, repeating an event he had begun a decade earlier at the Knitting Factory.Pareles J Zorn's 40 Years of Restless Music NY Times, September 3, 1993Price, E & Roussel, P Zornfest pages at WNUR at www.wnur.orgRatliff, B. Fluttering Rat-a-tats to Celebrate a Birthday, NY Times, September 9, 2003. He conceptualized the month into several different aspects of his musical output. Zorn's bands performed on the weekends, classical ensembles were featured on Sundays, Zorn performed improvisations with other musicians on Mondays, featured his extended compositions on Tuesdays and a retrospective of game pieces on Wednesdays.Zorn, J. (2003) 50th Birthday Celebration programme Twelve live albums were released on his 50th Birthday Celebration Series which featured performances by the Masada String Trio, Milford Graves & John Zorn, Locus Solus, Electric Masada, Fred Frith & John Zorn, Hemophiliac, Masada, Susie Ibrarra, Wadada Leo Smith & John Zorn, John Zorn solo, Yamataka Eye & John Zorn, Bar Kokhba Sextet and Painkiller.Davis, F. Overcoming Irony, John Zorn Goes for the Heart, Not for the Easy Kill, Village Voice, March 23, 2004 Recent projects Zorn was the principal force in establishing The Stone in 2005, an avant-garde performance space in New York's Alphabet City which supports itself solely on donations and the sale of limited edition CDs, giving all door revenues directly to the performers.Ratliff B For Jazz Musicians and Fans, a (Tiny) Room of Their Own, NY Times, April 5, 2005 Zorn holds the title of artistic director and regularly performs 'Improvisation Nights'.Fitzell, S.P. The Stone: John Zorn's Latest Downtown Venture, All About Jazz, April 7, 2005. On Friday April 13, 2007, Zorn played the final night at Tonic, the Lower East Side venue where he played regularly for the previous decade, which closed due to financial pressures.Sisaro B Avant-Garde Music Loses a Lower Manhattan Home, NY Times, March 31, 2007.Chinen N Requiem for a Club: Saxophone and Sighs, NY Times, April 16, 2007.Romano, T. Dead Again, Village Voice, April 3, 2007. On January 10, 2008, Zorn performed with Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson at a special benefit night at The Stone which was also released on The Stone: Issue Three on CD.Tzadik catalogue On February 4, 2008, Zorn premiered his work for three cellists "777" performed by Fred Sherry, Erik Friedlander, and Michael Nicolas at the Guggenheim Museum. Zorn premiered The Dreamers with members of Electric Masada on February 29, 2008 at St Anne's Warehouse in Brooklyn.Chinen, N. Twangy Tones and Vibes in a Fistful of Nostalgia, NY Times, March 3, 2008. On March 27, 2008, Miller Theater at Columbia University in New York City, which has been the venue for several premieres of Zorn's concert works, hosted the first performance of a new composition by John Zorn, "The Prophetic Mysteries of Angels, Witches & Demons".Shweitzer, V. A New Music Portfolio, Complete with Twigs, Rice & Grunts, NY Times, October 28, 2006.Kuzinn, A. Reaching the Final Turn in 3 Years of Bumpy Road, NY Times, March 29, 2008 Zorn curated the music for the Aleph-Bet Sound Project, a sound installation featuring new music by Lou Reed, Laurie Anderson, Erik Friedlander, David Greenberger, Chris Brown, Z’EV, Terry Riley, Alvin Curran, Christina Kubisch, Marina Rosenfeld, Raz Mesinai, and Jewlia, at the Contemporary Jewish Museum from June 4, 2008 to January 8, 2009.Contemporary Jewish Museum website John Zorn Presents the Aleph-Bet Sound Project accessed July 15, 2008. Zorn's "Shir Ha-Shirim" premiered in February 2008.Allan, J. Reviews: Live - John Zorn Abron Arts Centre Amplifier Magazine, February 22, 2008. The piece is inspired by the Song of Songs from the old testament and is performed by an amplified quintet of female singers with female and male narrators performing the "Song of Solomon". Lou Reed and Laurie Anderson read the texts in English for the February performances. The group returned to New York for performances at the Guggenheim on November 23 and 24, at which Ayelet Rose Gottlieb and Jeremy Fogel recited in Hebrew. These performances at the Guggenheim Museum in November 2008 featured choreography for paired dancers from the Khmer Arts Ensemble by Sophiline Cheam Shapiro.Smith, S. An Unlikely Pairing on Common Ground NY Times, November 27, 2008. The ensemble includes Marc Ribot on guitar, Carol Emanuel on harp, Trevor Dunn bass and the five extraordinary female vocalists. The Daughters of Jerusalem, as they are known for this project are, Lisa Bielawa, Martha Cluver, Abby Fischer, Kathryn Mulvihill and Kirsten Sollek. Shir Ha-Shirim was also performed in Milano, Italy on September 24, 2008 and in Paris, France for the Jazz à la Villette event, on Saturday September 5, 2009. In 2009, American playwright and avant-garde theatre pioneer Richard Foreman directed Astronome: A Night at The Opera based on Zorn's Astronome (2006).Brantley, B. It’s What Happens When 2 Iconoclasts Get Together, NY Times, February 14, 2009. Publications In 2000 Zorn edited the book Arcana: Musicians on Music featuring interviews, essays, and commentaries by musicians including Anthony Coleman, Peter Garland, David Mahler, Bill Frisell, Gerry Hemingway, George Lewis, Fred Frith, Eyvind Kang, Mike Patton and Elliott Sharp, on the compositional process.Zorn. J. (editor) Arcana: Musicians on Music, Hips Road: New York (2000) (ISBN 1-887123-27-X) Zorn released the second volume of Arcana: Musicians on Music in the summer of 2007. According to the preface by Zorn, "This second installment of what will be a continuing series of books presenting radical, cutting-edge ideas about music is made, like the initial volume, out of necessity."Zorn. J. (editor) Arcana II: Musicians on Music, Hips Road: New York (2007) (ISBN 0978833767) The second volume contains essays by more than 30 musicians including Annie Gosfield, Trey Spruance, Zeena Parkins, Steve Coleman, Marina Rosenfeld, Carla Kihlstedt, David Douglas, Bill Laswell, Trevor Dunn, and Jewlia Eisenberg. In October 2008, a third volume of the Arcana series was released containing essays by Wadada Leo Smith, Frank London, Greg Cohen, Sean Lennon and Jamie Saft.Tzadik catalogue Volume IV was released in September 2009, including essays by Derek Bailey, Nels Cline, Chris Cutler, Paul Dresher, Kenneth Gaburo, Shelley Hirsch, Wayne Horvitz, Vijay Iyer, Gordon Mumma, Matana Roberts, Katherine Supove and Carolyn Yarnell. Volume V has been released on July 2010, subtitled Musicians on Music, Magic & Mysticism. Volume VI was published in 2012 with articles by Claire Chase, John Corigliano, Alan Gilbert, Hilary Hahn, David Lang, Tobias Picker, Gyan Riley, Jen Shyu, Julia Woolfe, Kenny Wollesen, Charles Wuorinen and others. Awards In 2001 John Zorn received the Jewish Cultural Award in Performing Arts from the National Foundation for Jewish Culture.Merkin Concert Hall Composer John Zorn to Present Chimeras at Merkin Concert Hall, press release, May 8, 2002 In 2006 Zorn was named a MacArthur Fellow.Lee, FR This Years MacArthur Awards Cover Many Fields NY Times, September 19, 20062006 Overview - MacArthur Foundation In 2007, he was the recipient of Columbia University's School of the Arts William Schuman Award, an honor given "to recognize the lifetime achievement of an American composer whose works have been widely performed and generally acknowledged to be of lasting significance."Columbia News (2007) Composer John Zorn Garners William Schuman Award, March 2007 In 2011 Zorn was inducted into the Long Island Music Hall of Fame by Lou Reed, and was awarded the Magister Artium Gandensis, an honorary degree from the University of Ghent.University of Ghent Hogeschool website accessed August 31, 2011 Discography Filmography * Money (1985) * Put More Blood Into the Music (New York avant garde music), episode 292 of The South Bank Show, aired Sunday March 12, 1989 * Step Across the Border (1990) * A Bookshelf on Top of the Sky: 12 Stories About John Zorn (2004) * Masada Live at Tonic 1999 (2004) * Celestial Subway Lines / Salvaging Noise (2005) * Sabbath in Paradise (2007) * Astronome: A Night At The Opera (2010) Bibliography *Zorn. J. (editor) (2000) Arcana: Musicians on Music, Hips Road: New York (ISBN 188712327X) *Zorn. J. (editor) (2007) Arcana II: Musicians on Music, Hips Road/Tzadik: New York (ISBN 0978833767) *Zorn. J. (editor) (2008) Arcana III: Musicians on Music, Hips Road/Tzadik: New York (ISBN 0978833775) *Zorn. J. (editor) (2009) Arcana IV: Musicians on Music, Hips Road/Tzadik: New York (ISBN 0978833783) *Zorn. J. (editor) (2010) Arcana V: Musicians on Music, Magic & Mysticism, Hips Road/Tzadik: New York (ISBN 0978833791) *Zorn. J. (editor) (2012) Arcana VI: Musicians on Music, Hips Road/Tzadik: New York (ISBN 0978833759) See also *Musical parody Notes References * Duckworth, William (1999) Talking Music, Da Capo Press (ISBN 0-306-80893-5) pp. 444–476 *Gann, Kyle (2006) Music Downtown: Writing from the Village Voice p. 232 *Gordon, Ted (2008) John Zorn: Autonomy and The Avant-Garde. *Mandel, Howard (1986) Howard Mandel interview John Zorn, EAR Magazine Vol. II no. 2, oct., 1986. LOGOS. *Mandel, Howard (1988) Ich habe viele kleine Tricks. John Zorn interview. MusikTexte 23, Febr., 1988. *Mandel, Howard (1997) Guerilla Strategist: John Zorn interviewed by Howard Mandel, Resonance vol. 6 nr. 1, 1997. *Mandel, Howard (2005) Jazz: Who What Where Why New York Press, September 7, 2005. *Mandel, Howard (2008) Musicians Dread Words, Jazz Beyond Jazz, March 2, 2008. *Milkowski, Bill (1998) John Zorn interview in Rockers, Jazzbos & Visionaries New York: Watson-Guptill Publications *Milkowski, Bill (1999) John Zorn; His Own Scene, NY Times, October 17, 1999 *Milkowski, Bill (2000) John Zorn: One Future, Two Views http://www.rowan.edu/open/philosop/clowney/Aesthetics/Zorn.htm (interview) in Jazz Times, March 2000, pp. 28–35,118-121 (accessed 24 July 2010) *Milkowski, Bill (2009) John Zorn: The Working Man in Jazz Times, May 2009 (accessed 24 July 2010) External links * Tzadik.com * The Stone website * Hips Road Edition: Concert music of John Zorn, including score and mp3 samples * Art of the States: John Zorn * * * * * The John Zorn Web Site fansite * Discography of John Zorn by Patrice Roussel (to June 2008) * [http://www.thewire.co.uk/articles/217/?pageno=1 John Zorn Primer The Wire Issue 156 Feb 1997] * John Zorn's biography and discography by Scott Maykrantz * John Zorn interview (Hungarian) *Brackett, John. John Zorn: Tradition and Transgression. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-253-22025-7. * John Zorn Q&A Session *chriscomerradio.com/john_zorn/john_zorn8-24-1999.htm John Zorn Radio Interview Category:Saxophonists